New Generation of The Holy Blood
by KazumaOuji
Summary: Hinata mengorbankan dirinya sebagai jaminan agar keluarganya aman. Tetapi, dia telah dijebak seluruh keluarganya sekarang telah tiada. Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkan orang itu?
1. chapter 1

**Colaboration**

Naruto Shippuden, Diabolik Lovers

 **Pairing**

Hinata Centric

 **Rated**

M

 ** _~Don't Like, Don't Read~_**

Aku tak pernah memikirkan bahwa nasibku akan seperti ini, tak terduga dan menyakitkan membuat diriku hampir gila. Tapi, aku harus tetap meneruskan hidupku agar clanku tidak punah.

"A-aku akan men-menjadi jaminannya. "

"Apa kau yakin dengan penawaranmu itu? "

"I-iya."

"Baiklah, Kakashi bawa dia pergi ke kediaman Sakamaki."

"Baik, tuan! "

"Hinata!"

"Ma-maafkan aku a-ayah, aku me-melakukan ini de-demi keluarga ki-kita."

 **~0~**

"Ayah! Ibu! ku-kumohon ber-berhenti! Ini ti-tidak sesuai kese-sepakan! "

 _tes... tes... tes..._

 _kenapa?_

 **~0~**

"Turunlah dan pergilah ke rumah itu, karna mulai dari sekarang kau akan tinggal disana. "

 _aku bisa apa? tidak, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Mereka memang penipu yang kejam, mengapa mereka menghabisi keluargaku setelah aku menyerahkan diriku sebagai jaminan mengapa?_

 ** _zras..._**

 _hujan?_

 **~0~**

 **Tok.. tok.. tok..**

"Ha-halo, pe-permisi. "

 _apakah tidak ada orang?_

 ** _kriieeett..._**

 _terbuka? Apa aku harus masuk?_

"Pe-permisi."

"Siapa kau?Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-ano na-namaku Hi-Hinata Hyuga, A-aku ha-hanya menuruti pe-perintah su-supir o-orang yang di-dihutangi a-ayahku, dia bila-lang a-aku harus ti-tinggal disi-sini sekarang. "

"Begitu ya, masuklah. Reiji itu namaku, tidak kah seharusnya kau membawa barang? "

"A-aku dijebak, se-sepertinya... da-dan aku tidak mem-membawa barang se-sedikitpun."

 _aku hanya bisa menunduk dan pasrah atas semua hal yang kualami, kuharap tidak akan lebih buruk lagi dari ini._

"Baiklah."

 **~0~**

"Istirahatlah dulu, nanti pelayan akan menjeput dan mengantarmu ke ruang pertemuan."

"I-iya, te-terima kasih Re-Reiji-san. "

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hum."

 **~0~**

 ** _tok tok tok_**

"Nona, anda sudah ditunggu di ruang pertemuan."

 ** _kriieett..._**

"I-iya."

 **~0~**

"Pe-permisi."

"gadis ini yang kau maksud Reiji? "

"Ya, Ayato. "

"Hei, gadis ini bahkan spertinya lebih manis dari bicth-chan. "

"Jangan menggodanya Laito."

 _jujur saja aku senang Reiji mengatakan hal itu kepada pria bertopi yang ingin mengusiliku, kulihat Reiji pria yang terlihat paling bertangung jawab disini._

"Tidak biasanya kau begini" ucap laito sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak, kita hanya harus menjaga tata krama pada orang baru. " jawab Reiji.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak tertarik dengan cekcok kalian berdua. Mengapa hal yang penting tidak segera disampaikan? " protes seorang pria bersurai abu.

Seorang pria bersurai pirang yang sedang dalam posisi tidur disofa bangkit dari posisi tidurnya itu dan berjalan kearah kami.

"Gadis itu adalah manusia berdarah suci renkarnasi dari Kaguya Hyuga yang dulu pernah menjadi rebutan bangsa vampire hingga menimbulkan perang saudara dan berakhir ketika Kaguya telah ditemukan di tepi jurang tewas bunuh diri. Saat itu Kaguya telah mempunyai keturunan, keturunannya itu melarikan diri sangat jauh dari perkiraan bangsa vampire. Tapi, tidak semua keturunan Kaguya itu memiliki kualitas darah yang sama seperti Kaguya sendiri itu hanya terjadi pada setiap keturunan ke-7. Dan sekarang gadis ini Hinata merupakan keturunan darah suci Kaguya yang ke-4 artinya keturunan ke-28. Kita bisa mendapatkan darah suci karna ayah berhasil menjebak keluarga hyuga hingga sang darah suci rela menyerahkan diri sebagai jaminan. Baiklah, urusanku sudah selesai jangan ganggu aku lagi karna kalian telah membuatku berbicara panjang-lebar hari ini. " pria bersurai itu menjelaskan panjang-lebar dan akhirnya meninggalkan kami.

Entah mengapa air mataku mulai menetes tak terbendung, aku akan berlari tapi tanganku dicekal oleh Ayato. Aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan air mataku yang terus meluncur keluar dari mataku.

"Ku-kumohon Ayato-san, le-lepaskan aku. "

"Lepaskan katamu? Permintaan bodoh macam apa itu? "

"Pantas saja kau lebih manis dari bicth-chan~" ucap Laito sambil terus mengendus-endus leherku.

"Ku-kumohon." aku hanya bisa memohon, aku sudah mulai putus asa.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Dia baru saja datang, biarkan dia istirahat? Apa kalian ingin membuatnya anemia? " ucap Reiji.

Semuanya langsung menjauhkan diri mereka dariku, aku mulai lega sekarang tetapi,air mataku masih menetes. Reiji menuntunku menuju ke kamar.

 _"Kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun, sekarang kau tidak punya apapun lagi. Ingat itu. " Reiji memperingatiku entah untuk apa. Tapi, kata-kata itu cukup membuat hatiku hancur._

 **~0~**

 _Otou-san harusnya saat itu aku mendengarkanmu, ini semua salahku. Mengapa saat itu aku mengabaikan perintahmu otou-san, maafkan Hinata otou-san, maafkan hinata._

 **~0~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Kyaaaaa...!!! "_**

"Hinata? Ada apa? " Reiji heran dengan tingkah Hinata yang berteriak ketika ia memasuki kamar milik Hinata.

"Re-Reiji-san, ke-kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pi-pintu? " ungkap Hinata dengan nada malu sekaligus canggung karna keadaannya yang hanya menggunakan handuk.

"Ini rumahku, aku hanya ingin mengantar pakaian sekolah ini untukmu. Mulai sekarang kau akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kami. "

"Ini. " ucap Reiji sambil menyerahkan satu set seragam lengkap dengan sepatunya.

"U-um, a-arigatou. Bi-bisakah kau keluar dulu Re-Reiji-san? " ucap Hinata gugup.

"Ya. " Reiji melenggang pergi setelah melirik hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

 _'Tidak disangka dia punya tubuh sebagus itu'_

 _ **~0~**_

"O-ohayou. " sapa Hinata pada seluruh orang yang berada di meja makan.

"A-ano, apa ha-hari ini libur sekolah? " Hinata memerhatikan hanya dirinyalah yang menggunakan seragam sekolah. Hinata hanya terdiam berdiri mematung karna malu akan hal itu.

"hahahahaha!!!" bukannya suara sebuah jawaban melainkan suara tawa dari Laito dan Ayato yang Hinata. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sangat keras karna melihat Hinata yang menurut mereka sangat konyol. Sedangakan, Hinata semakin malu dan mulai menundukan kepalanya.

"Jaga tata krama kalian! " secara Reiji angkat bicara dengan nada sedikit membentak. "Hinata, ikutlah. " Reiji mendekati dan menggandeng Hinata pergi dari ruang makan yang membuat orang-orang terdiam sesaat dan kemudian kembali menikmati acara makan mereka.

 _'Kasihan sekali Hinata-san' ucap Yui dalam hati._

 _ **~0~**_

Reiji membawa Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, dilihatnya Hinata sedikit menitikan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." ucap Reiji sambil mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku lupa mengatakan padamu bahwa sekolah dimulai saat malam hari."

"Ti-tidak apa Reiji-san, a-aku ini terlalu ce-cengeng" Hinata lalu menyunggingkan senyum kepada Reiji, berharap Reiji tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Baiklah, ganti pakainmu kita kembali keruang makan. "

"ha-ha'i. "

 ** _~0~_**

"Sayang sekali acara makan telah selesai~" ucap Laito dengan nada mengejek ketika Reiji dan Hinata sudah kembali ke meja makan.

"Ti-tidak apa, a-aku akan me-memasak sendiri." Hinata menjawab ejekan Laito sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Cih." gumam Ayato dengan nada meremehkan sambil berlalu.

"Haha, begitu ya." Laito ikut berlalu pergi dengan Ayato.

"Kau tak apa Hinata? " Reiji memastikan.

"Tidak." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"A-ayo, a-aku akan memasak untuk ki-kita makan. " Hinata berjalan menuju ruang dapur dan Reiji mengekor dibelakang.

 _ **~0~**_

 _ **Maaf ya cuma up dikit aja. wkwkwk**_

 _ **nanti saya usahakan up kilat :)**_


End file.
